Aszerath
Background Aszerath is an NPC that was introduced in the Bumble update. Aszerath is shown to be potentially harmless but is a notable criminal in the DergunTown world for his acts of dark sorcery and theft. He's planning on Conducting a Wizard tower that's still in construction. He'll ask for certain items and will deny people working under him as his (dark) apperentrice if they're working with Rhubarb. History source- https://derguns.town/lore#old-spirits-awake Even with the best protection available - mind you, we have seven massive dragons out there defending us- some things still manage to make it through the cracks. The strangest of these beings is Aszerath. He poses as potentially harmless, with a stature much like ours and seemingly no purpose. You can find him residing in the furthest corner of the Veil, often tutting at those who stand near and complaining about having to stoop to our level. Be warned, citizens, that this being is a prime suspect for several crimes that have occurred recently. The most notable of these crimes, besides people turning into walking shadows, is the strange disappearance of book pages. Many people now report that their most important tomes are empty, their taxes unfiled, and every scroll within the northern hemisphere has been snatched. This would usually pose no issue, as most members of the Veil have helpful text to speech translators that automatically convert whatever they are looking at into an easy to digest message. However, the Castle Council has now lost all records of taxes, fees, imprisonments, and citizenship papers. If you plan on keeping your gil, assistance with locating these papers will be rewarded greatly. Additionally, Aszerath seems to have plans to erect some sort of large tower- the location unknown- and begin conducting potion experiments from outside the reach of the castle's law - the providence's airspace stops seven feet up. Although this problem could be addressed with a quick meeting to redefine the airspace, local 7'2" tall man Newt Fretlock feels that forcing his hair to become a citizen would be immoral, and I personally agree. Relationships 'Rhubarb-' Due to Aszerath's dark ways, Rhubarb and him aren't really known to be the closest. Rhubarb shuts down any apprenticeship opportunities if they're working with Aszerath, and Aszerath will do the same if you're working for Rhubarb. '''Dark Apprentice(s)- '''If you decided to work for Aszerath, he'll take you on as his dark apprentice and will get you to do task for him that relate to the Tower he's constructing and will give you a dark stone randomly during those task to be known as his dark apprentice(you can only get this item once). He'll also randomly give you a rain/snow stone during some task. Lines(in game) *Tch.* *Once I'm done with my tower, no one can stop me.* *Have you considered finding someone else to bother?* *Do you have nothing better to do?* *Hey this is strange but-could you bring me a ?* *Why don't you take this potion with your 2 gil?* Trivia * There's a pre-orderable enamel pin of Aszerath on the Mirrowwood's shop https://shop.mirrorwood.com/product/aszerath-pin/ * He's a strange evil entity that slipped through the defender's watch and entered into the Veil's world * There's an Aszerath collectible plush you can earn by participating in the Yule Flame event